Pemuda, Angkasa
by aHideDiamond
Summary: Jauh sekali menjangkaunya. Bagai meraih angkasa, mungkin itu bisa menjadi salah satu perumpamaan untuknya.( warning : GaJe, AU, GakNyambung, Typo, PairAntiMainstream(?), dll. ) #KumpulanKaryaFanfictiondotNetIndonesia


Bagaikan meraih angkasa tanpa sayap—jauh. Jauh sekali menjangkaunya.

* * *

 **Pemuda Angkasa**

 **By : VQ**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Yugao(x)Hayate**

 **Dedicated for :**

 **Naru -nee's event**

 **#KumpulanKaryaFanfictiondotNetIndonesia**

 **Saa, Yonde -kudasai^^**

* * *

Kala pasang telinga Yugao menangkap suara pemuda itu, iris coklatnya menoleh seketika. Tapi, penglihatannya tak pernah sebanding dengan apa yang di harapkan.

Pemuda yang dikenalnya cukup ramah dengan senyum semangat dan iris hitam yang teduh saat di tatap—jauh. Jauh sekali menjangkaunya. Bagai meraih angkasa tanpa sayap. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi salah satu perumpamaan untuknya.

Atau seperti yang kali ini ia lakukan—menatap dari satu ujung Ruang Perpustakaan ke ujung lainnya di kejauhan.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, mempertanyakan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Kenapa pemuda itu tak pernah menolehnya sekali saja? Kenapa dia memilih untuk berinteraksi bersama gadis yang lain dari padanya?.

Yugao mengalihkan pandangan. Prinsip 5L menggerogoti tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak mengidap anemia. Ini sangat berbeda.

Kemudian, gadis itu membawa kaki jenjangnya melangkah kearah satu meja dekat rak ungu, tempat favoritnya untuk membaca.

Yugao lunglai, tak berdaya. Kala memorinya berputar beriringan dengan gerakan kedua kakinya. Gadis itu mengingat kembali setiap perjuangan yang ia lakukan. Apalagi saat mengingat nama pemuda itu yang terus ada dalam hatinya.

Ya, Gekko Hayate, namanya. Pemuda dari kelas sebelah yang aktif, si kutu buku, dan salah satu siswa populer di Akademi. Apalagi kemampuannya dalam eskul seni pedang.

Yugao sadar, bagaimana saat pertama kali ia mendengar namanya. Menatap wajahnya dan senyumannya. Kemudian apa yang Yugao lakukan setelah itu.

Aktif di eskul seni pedang, walau ia tak bisa. Mencari informasi tentangnya, _bak_ seorang detektif. Sampai ia menjadi seorang kutu buku dan mengikuti Hayate kemana-mana tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Lalu tujuan Yugao ; untuk apa?

Jika di simpulkan lagi, ternyata itu bukan perjuangan namanya. Yugao mendesah. Tangannya menarik kursi di depannya dan terduduk. Sejurus kemudian, iris coklat itu menangkap bayangan secarik kertas ungu yang tampak terlipat rapi di atas meja favoritnya.

Tangan Yugao meraihnya, kemudian ia membaca.

 **From : GeHa**

 **Hai, apa harimu menyenangkan?. Semoga saja kau sedang membaca surat ini, Yugao.**

 **Jangan terlihat begitu sedih. Kau belum tahu siapa aku, 'kan?**

 **Nah, kalau kau ingin tahu siapa aku, bangunlah. Dalam sekejap, kau pasti akan melihatku.**

Refleks, Yugao terbelalak dan menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Yugao tidak mengerti, isi pesan itu. Ditambah lagi dengan inisial 'GeHa' yang sama sekali tak di kenalnya.

Disisi lain, Yugao juga takut. Takut kalau surat itu adalah teror, seperti yang ia lihat di film-film bioskop. Atau mungkin surat itu adalah sebuah ancaman. Kala mengingat itu semua, bahunya jadi bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak di luar kendali dan peluh-peluh dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Tak nyaman, sangat tak nyaman.

Pencarian Yugao mencapai _klimaks_. Gadis itu tak bisa mendapatkan sosok pengirim misterius itu—sebagaimana yang di tulis dalam isi surat. Namun beberapa saat kemudian,

Puk!

—Sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang. Hangat, hangat sekali ia rasakan. Gadis itu terhenyak. Mungkinkah?

Perlahan, tubuhnya berputar menghadap kepada sang pemilik yang telah menyentuh pundaknya. Betapa sangat terkejutnya Yugao kala menatap sosok di depannya.

Senyum yang manis itu, iris hitam yang teduh itu. Sosok tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan hal yang berarti, Sosok yang selalu ingin Yugao lihat setiap jam istirahat, waktu eskul, dan di Perpustakaan, Sosok yang—dimana Yugao tak mau kehilangannya dalam sekejap. Pemuda itu—

"Ha-Hayate _senpai_?."

Yugao tetap terperangah, tak percaya.

"Selamat siang, Yugao," sapa pemuda itu santai sambil tersenyum.

Iris mereka berbenturan—masih ada,

"Yugao, aku menyukaimu."

Apa? Yugao tidak salah dengar 'kan? Pernyataan itu—sangat...

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu terkejut,", pemuda itu tersenyum kembali, "Tapi ini kenyataannya. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Bahkan sejak lama" lanjutnya mantap.

Paras Yugao merona. Bibir merahnya bergetar—tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Yugao benar-benar merasa kupu-kupu pelangi tengah beterbangan dalam perutnya kali ini. Perasaan ini—apakah terbalaskan?

Bulir-bulir air mata serentak muncul di pelupuk matanya, Yugao tak kuasa menahan hatinya yang meluap-luap. Ini bukan kesedihan. Yugao percaya, air matanya harus jatuh pada saat-saat seperti ini. Untuk Hayate.

Yugao menunduk dan terisak, "Aku juga sangat—sangat menyukaimu, Hayate!"

Pada saat itu juga, dua tangan besar yang hangat itu menyentuh pipinya, membuat kepala Yugao mendongkak, dan airmatanya terhapus.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

Yugao bernafas lega. Senyum itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Bahkan sampai suatu saat dimana hari esok, mereka tak bisa bertemu.

Ah, seandainya Yugao menyerah dan berhenti mencintai Hayate,

Yugao tidak akan pernah singgah di sisi pintu hati pemuda ini.

Gadis itu sangat bahagia. Mulai hari ini, ia berdoa ; semoga cerita panjang tentang mereka akan berlangsung bahagia selamanya.

OWARI

* * *

Mencapai angkasa tanpa sayap, memang sulit.

Tapi,

Jika kita membuat sayap itu dari tekad kita sendiri, sekuat apapun, pasti. Angkasa itu bisa di capai dengan mudah.

Iya 'kan?

* * *

Mind to RnR? Or RnF? Silahkan ^^. Usahakan jangan menjadi silent reader ya?^^


End file.
